Diez maneras de demostrar cariño según Nyo! Austria
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Austria y Prusia siempre discuten. Prusia se burla. Ella trata de ignorarlo y oculto su rostro ruborizado. Es muy obvia la señorita Anneliese cuando se enamora. [Prusia x Nyo!Austria]


**Este es un bello One shot de una de mis primeras OTP's , Nyo!Austria x Prusia, que también es un regalo para Tobbi/Iggy-chan, ¡Mas te vale dejar review, bakaaaa!, Hehehe sorry not sorry.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Nyo!Austria: Anneliese Edelstein**

 **kugelmugel: Hugo Edelstein/ Hugo Beilschmidt.**

 **Palabras en alemán (pocas en realidad)**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

* * *

 **Diez maneras de demostrar cariño según Nyo! Austria**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Indecente!—la solemne bofetada se debió escuchar por todos los pasillos de la sala de juntas. Los países que transitaban por ahí, se voltearon exaltados al ver a Prusia besando el suelo. Si, Prusia, la nación que se suponía que ya no existía y aún así se colaba a las reuniones mientras que los demás estaban de lo más normal.

Del umbral de la puerta, salió una furiosa austriaca, mostrando sus delicadas facciones arrugadas y su rostro totalmente rojizo, seguramente por la ira.

El prusiano se reincorporó, mostrando enfado también.

—¡ _Scheiße_!¡Eso dolió, Anne!—se acarició la mejilla.

—¡No me hables de tal cosa, es tu castigo por semejante indecencia!—levantó su rostro en un buen porte de orgullo.

—¡¿En serio?!¡¿Solo porque el fabuloso yo te tocó las nalgas?!, Eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo en casa..¡Y hasta más!—lo dijo sin reparó ni vergüenza de ser escuchado por otras naciones. ¿A él que mierda le importaba si por ahí pasaba la familia completa del sueco o Vash y su hermanita?. Oh, pero a Austria si le importaba, sólo que ahora estaba en shock de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—E-eres un..

—..¡Bastardo, hijo de puta!— de la nada se apareció un húngaro con una sartén que sólo Dios sabe de donde rayos la sacó. Claramente golpeó con ella al albino.

Anneliese no hizo nada. Se quedó mirando la escena con una extraña malicia mezclada con reprensión. Muchos países- _mayormente no europeas_ \- se extrañaban al ver a la extraña pareja que hacían la austriaca y Gilbert. Es decir, la mayoría creía que pese al rompimiento del Imperio austro-hungaro, Edelstein se quedaría con Daniel.

Alemania e Italia miraron hacia la escena; el primero con pena ajena y el segundo con una gran sonrisa. Desde lejos se notaba lo roja que estaba la cara de Austria y la pena que sentía al ver a Gil ser golpeado por Hungría.

 **1–Primera manera:**

 _«Eres awesome. Bueno, no tanto como yo, kesesesesese~»_

 _Austria suspiro rendida al leer la notita de papel que le dejó Prusia en su portafolio cuando se dirigía a la junta europea esa mañana, mientras él se quedaba en casa con Kugelmugel._

 _La aristócrata tiende el trozo de papel sobre su fino regazo y se abstiene de romperlo. La guardaría, como todas las demás notas que Gilbert le deja cada mañana._

 **2–Segunda manera:**

 _—...y supongo que el crecimiento tecnológico aumentará un 30% en el próximo mes en mi casa..—finalizo Anneliese, dando una pequeña caminata por el salón de descanso en la ONU._

 _—¡Eso es magnífico, señorita Austria!—le apoya Daniel.—Ya le dije que no perdía nada haciendo negocios con Japón._

 _La elegante dama se encoge de hombros y forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro:—.Si, tenías razón..._

 _El agradable momento es interrumpido por una figura desarreglada que no encajaba ahí, con una expresión de terror._

 _La europea alza su ceja retórica:—Gilbert, ¿Que–_

 _Antes de cualquier otra palabra, el pruso le dejó un fugaz beso en sus delicados labios._

 _—¡Kesesese~!—rie de forma característica y se va...lanzándose por la ventana.—¡Nadie atrapará al grandioso yo~!_

 _—¡Oye imbécil!—señalo Hedervary._

 _La austriaca se lleva un par de dedos hacia donde Beilschmidt le había depositado aquel beso tan veloz. En lugar de reclamar o solicitar al húngaro a que le dé una lección, se quedó callada._

 _—Ese inde–_

 _—Buen día, señorita Austria, Hungría.—una nueva voz se incluyó en sus pensamientos. Era Rusia, con su sonrisa hipócrita y que asustaba a medio continente. A la austriaca no parecía agradarle mucho ese sujeto._

 _—Buen día, Rusia.—se inclina levemente. Daniel alza la mano en señal de saludo.—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?—.Anne ya sospechaba porque de la presencia del ruso._

 _—Si, de hecho.—la sonrisa de Ivan se ensancha todavía más.—¿Ha visto a Prusia?, No le encuentro.—la mujer casi siente aquella voz maquiavélica de la que Italia tanto temía._

 _Daniel hace una mueca de desagrado. Anneliese no vacila en contestar:—.Oh, lo vi hace poco en el salón de monumentos históricos. Ya lo conoce, en donde están las armaduras de guerra.—la chica forma una mirada de sinceridad y un brillo que Hungría pudo identificar como engaño._

 _—Gracias, señorita Austria.—entrecierra sus ojos y va por la dirección en la que le indicó la austriaca._

 _Lo que no sabe es que el pruso se escondía en los jardines en estos instantes. Anne Edelstein le había mentido._

 **3-Tercera manera:**

 _—Señorita~—la mano de Prusia tocó su brazo, para prestarle atención.—Create Facebook._

 _—No._

 _—¡Pero ya todos tienen!¡Incluso en tu casa todos lo utilizan!—se reincorporó un poco de su cama._

 _Anneliese intentó concentrarse en su lectura :—.Y los felicito. Pero no estoy interesada.—le miro tras sus gafas de lectura._

 _—Bah, eres una aburrida.—chistó el albino, volviéndose a echar de mala gana en su cama matrimonial._

 _[...]_

 _Austria bebió un poco de su té, en espera del postre de la tarde que Veneciano le traería en breve. Sumida en sus pensamientos, la aristócrata recordó la corta discusión que tuvo con su novio antes de dormir. A veces Gilbert era un idiota._

 _—Vee~, señorita Austria, aquí está el postre.—señalo el italiano con un par de dulces. La mujer le agradeció con una sonrisa y ambos se sentaron en la mesa del jardín._

 _—...Italia._

 _—Digame, señorita._

 _—¿En que consiste Facebook?_

 _El mediterráneo esbozó una entusiasta sonrisa:—¡Es un sitio en donde puedes comunicarte con todos estando en diferentes lugares!_

 _—Comunicación a larga distancia, supongo yo._

 _El castaño asiente._

 _—¡Y más rápido!—sonrie.—¡De hecho puedes conocer gente nueva!¡Yo conocí a bellas señoritas~!¡Vee~!_

 _Como si fuese una palabra prohibida, la mujer de fino porte, alza sus ojos violetas a los de Feliciano, quien fantaseaba con la chicas que conoció por una red social. ¿Y si ese niño puede ligar?...¡¿Acaso Prusia..._

 _—¿Se puede salir con esas señoritas?_

 _—Si está a su alcance, ¡Claro que puede!—le dice inocente. Pobre Alemania._

 _—¿Y tu crees que Prusia...—consultó avergonzada, casi sin querer hablar de eso con su protegido_

 _—¿El señor Prusia?—ladeo su cabeza igual de feliz.—¡Veee~, estoy seguro que él también tiene amigas en Facebook!_

 _Lo que se escuchó a continuación, fue una taza de porcelana quijandose levemente._

 _[...]_

 _Estonia se sorprendió de ver quien estaba llamando a su teléfono. Casi nunca hablaba con la señorita Austria. De igual forma contestó._

 _—¿Si, diga?_

 _—Estonia..._

 _—¿Austria?_

 _—Necesito que me ayudes con Algo..._

 _El de gafas encajó una ceja con duda:—Vale, ¿De que se trata?_

 _[...]_

 _—Kesesesese~, ¡La señorita se creó Facebook!_

 **4-Cuarta manera:**

 _—¡Veee~, Alemania!—jaloneó el Ítalo.—¡No afilies a Austria!¡Por favor!_

 _—¡Dejame, Italia!¡Es una orden!_

 _—¡No!—le agarró de un brazo._

 _—¡Que me sueltes, maldición!_

 _Ludwig intentó moverse hacia la habitación de la mujer austriaca. Hitler le había pedido aliar a Austria, un país con el que compartían el origen y el parentesco. El rubio no quería eso, se sentiría raro tener a la mujer de su hermano en su casa...o ¿Era el hecho de que se sentiría el peor forever Alone mientras Prusia y Austria estuvieran de mil amores?.._

 _—¡Alemania, piensa en la señorita Austria!¡No lo hagas!—lo retuvo Daniel._

 _—¡Dejenme los dos!—los apartó con fuerza germana._

 _Pateó la puerta como buen bárbaro, encontrándose a la aristócrata, sentada tranquilamente y bebiendo algo de té._

 _—¡Austria, vengo a afiliarte a Alemania!¡Si te resistes..— "Por favor resistete" pensó para sus adentros.—...te tomaré por la fuerza!_

 _La mujer le miró serena y con una sonrisa apacible, pasando por sus ojos violetas cierta felicidad._

 _—No tengo ningún problema..._

 _El italiano y el húngaro quedaron anonadados por la respuesta afirmativa y sin dudar por parte de Anneliese. Ludwig se apresuró a llevarla a su casa._

 _[...]_

 _—...Y entonces acepte.—finalizo su historia la joven delicada, acomodándose entre las sábanas._

 _—Kesesesese~, tu solo querías volver a ver a mi grandiosa persona.—el pruso formó una sonrisa burlesca, y se iba deslizando hasta quedar frente a frente con Anne._

 _La muchacha suspiro resignada:—.Jamas apoyaría el plan absurdo de Hitler de buenas a primeras.—pauso y se cruzó con los ojos del Gilbert.—Claro que fue por ti, tonto._

 _—Awww~, todo lo que haces por el fabuloso yo.—la encerró entre sus brazos._

 _—¡S-sueltame Gilbert!_

 _—¡Hmp~ el asombroso yo va a recompensarte!—sonrio pícaro y la sangre terminó de acumularse en las mejillas austriacas._

 _En la otra habitación, Italia estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama del alemán, que aún no podía dormir con los incesantes sonidos del cuarto de su mayor. Joder, primero el viejo loco de Hitler, luego Feliciano babeando su almohada, su hermano follando y él...¿¡Y él «Bien, gracias »?_

 **5-Quinta manera:**

 _—Kesesese~—rió Gilbert, con algunos golpes en su rostro.—Ese estúpido húngaro no me va atrapar.—se aseguró así mismo. No quería más sartenazos por parte de Daniel.—¡Bien, a lo que vinimos!—se frotó las manos con maldad y entró a la lujosa alcoba._

 _Llegó hacia la cama donde esperaba dormida la dama austriaca. Se aburría con su hermano y le gustaba despertar a esa aburrida amante de la música. Gilbert la observa._

 _Anneliese estaba durmiendo plácidamente en cama, como si se tratase de la bella durmiente esperando a su caballero._

 _"Sería una pena que alguien la despertara"—pensó con maldad. Sujeto las sábanas, esperando ver una de sus pijamas de abuelita que solía ponerse al dormir, de esas que Daniel le cuenta a carcajadas cada vez que estaban ebrios y en plan de "mejores amigos"._

 _El albino levanta la sabanas, pero lo que ve no es una pijama de abuela, sino una lencería negra provocativa y muy... awesome. Llevaba unas pantaletas a los muslos y ligas a las bragas._

 _—...M-mein gott..._

 _No supo cómo, sin embargo, sintió un tirón salvaje que lo atrajo hacia la cama y unos finos labios que lo sacaron de la ensoñación._

 _Oh si, ese sería el mejor aniversario._

 **6- Sexta manera:**

 _Antonio llegó con los que habían sido sus "hijos adoptivos". Los latinos habían sido bien recibidos en la sala de juntas. Anneliese no se sorprendió de que muchos de los tercermundistas fuesen agradables y simpáticos, después de todo, España siempre fue carismático incluso cuando fueron matrimonio._

 _Obvio, eran jóvenes y entusiastas en participar en los debates que llevaban a cabo los representantes de las naciones. Los muchachos latinos se paraban a averiguar lo posible y saber cómo presentarse en las conferencias, mientras que las jovencitas charlaban con los más guapos europeos, excepto por la niña morena, esa que había sido «la favorita de Antonio»._

 _—Se ven ansiosos.—se burló Gilbert, con su traje formal._

 _—Son naciones nuevas.—apoyo con una sonrisa. Ella ya estaba algo mayor para esa emoción y ya había criado a países emocionados por dejar su huella en el mundo._

 _Vio de reojo a unas chiquillas latinas viendo a su hombre. Un bichito de insatisfacción se coló en su vientre._

 _Agarró el brazo de Prusia con mas posesión._

 _—¿Eh?¿Que haces, señorita?—pregunta extrañado._

 _—Somos pareja. Es correcto presentarnos como tal._

 _El mayor de los germanos sonrió orgulloso. Austria alzó su rostro y en su interior se alegró de que las hijas de España se dieran cuenta, que Prusia ya tenía una mujer a su lado._

 **7–Septima manera:**

 _El pequeño polluelo revoloteaba por la cabeza de la castaña, mientras que ella estaba sentada en una banqueta de su hermoso jardín, tocando una melodía Primaveral._

 _—Pío, Pío—emitio el pollito cerca de Anne._

 _—Ahora no, Gilbird. Estoy ocupada.—le respondió la aristócrata, volviendo a su instrumento. El ave no se rindió y se acercó más a la austriaca._

 _—Pío...—parecía sonar con tristeza._

 _Edelstein miro al pajarito con una extraña ternura ajena a ella, suspiro rendida y sonrió amable hacia la mascota de su novio._

 _—Tu ganas...—se encogió de hombros.—...Sólo uno..—a continuación, dejo un dulce beso en la cabeza de Gilbird._

 _El pollito asombroso, en agradecimiento por aquel regalo que se lo andaba pidiendo a la novia de su amo, decidió revolotear cerca de la castañiza, y piando una melodía que iba de acorde con la de Austria._

 _[EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO]_

 _—Gilbert, ¿Todo bien, Mon ami?—le agito el francés al ver como su prusiano amigo había quedado en shock momentáneo._

 _En tanto el pruso estaba cada vez más ruborizado sin soltar la mano de su mejilla._

 _—¡Estas rojo como tomate!—apoyo el sorprendido Antonio._

 _El de blancos cabellos sólo podía pensar en cómo si hubiera sentido un beso de su Austria. ¿Ha sido una alucinación?_

 **8–Octava manera:**

 _Estaba demasiado enojada con la reciente discusión que tuvo con Gilbert. Siempre pasaba, pero esta vez, ella también llegó a perder los estribos y él salió dando un fuerte portazo, asegurando ir con Francis y Antonio._

 _Y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. ¡Pero como se le ocurría a ese pruso llamarla «aburrida»!_

 _"¿Para que estamos juntos si no soy suficiente «asombrosa»?" Pensó al detener la melodía del piano. Le dolían los dedos de tanto tocar._

 _Se levantó indignada, sin quitarse de la cabeza que Prusia le había dicho que era una aburrida sin remedio, que no sabía hacer más que estar en el piano o el violín._

 _En un arranque de ira, pensó en sorprender a ese egocéntrico sin reparó. Cuando él volviera, no la vería en el piano. No. Es más, ni la vería por los rincones de su casa._

 _Saldría a despejar su mente un rato...¿Pero con quien?. Definitivamente no podía ser Alemania, porque se lo haría llegar a su hermano, tampoco podía ser Veneciano...sería raro y Vash menos, él sólo tenía ojos para cuidar a su Liechstenstein en su ahora etapa adolescente. Luego se le pasó por la mente su buen amigo Hungría, excepto por el hecho de que él aún no superaba que su matrimonio ya había decaído hace años...o le hablaría de sus fantasías homosexuales._

 _Un nombre confiable se vino a la mente al estar frente al teléfono. La amiga de su ex-esposo español._

 _—¡Hola, habla Bélgica!_

 _—Buenas tardes, Bélgica.—respiro profundo. Ellas casi no hablaban._

 _—¿Eh?¿Austria?—dijo la confundida rubia.—¡Hola!, ¿Como estás?—pero la joven era agradable para no darle importancia._

 _—Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?_

 _—¡De maravilla!¡Justo ahora voy a una fiesta con Ucrania y Romano!—informó emocionada.—¿Necesitas algo, cariño?_

 _Por un momento, se le pasó inseguridad al pedir el favor, sin embargo, Emma era carismática, que no le negaría tal cosa._

 _—Si..yo..—pauso.—¿Crees que pueda ir con ustedes?_

 _Un pequeña silencio se escuchó en la otra línea, tanto que Anne creyó que mejor sería volver al piano._

 _—¡Claro!—contesta entusiasta.—¡Pasamos por ti por sobre las nueve!¡ Y alistate rápido!_

 _Anneliese asiente aliviada:—Cuenta con ello._

 _—¡Nos vemos al rato!_

 _Cortó la llamada. Sabía que podía contar con la novia de Vash para estas cosas. Además sería una velada tranquila entre mujeres, una en donde al volver a altas horas, le demostraría a Gilbert que la única aburrida era su abuelita. Seria una decente bofetada con guante blanco_ _._

 _[HORAS DESPUÉS]_

 _—...Esto no puedo creerlo...—mascullo un anonadado pruso._

 _—¡Wooah!¡Siii, fiesta!—Grito Anneliese sobre una barra, al lado de ella, estaba Emma.—¡Quiero a mis stripers!_

 _—¡Traiganle a Anni sus stripers, hic!—grito la belga, con botella en mano._

 _El suizo no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¡Su novia y su mejor amiga bailando como prostitutas!_

 _—¡Emma Charlotte Vanderhoeven, baja de ahí en este instante!—grito el rubio escandalizado._

 _—¡Noope~!¡Ven por mi, amorcito!_

 _—¡Con una...!¡Pero no se queden ahí parados!—apunto a Antonio, Ivan y a Prusia. El español y el eslavo no sabían cómo cargar con unos inconscientes Romano y ucraniana, y el pruso sólo veía impresionado a Anneliese, moviéndose ágilmente y llevando puesto una ropa fiestera y tentadora. ¡¿De donde rayos la sacó?!_

 _—¡Ah, Emma!¡Mira quien está aquí!—Señalo la ebria austriaca al par de Germanos, sobre todo a Beilschmidt.—¡Ahi está la basura buena mierda que me dijo aburrida!_

 _—¡Que hijo de puta!¡Mi Anne es súper divertida!—la otra mujer ebria abrazo a la chica._

 _El par de mujeres se rieron y abrazaron como mejores amigas. Suiza tuvo que golpear a Prusia para que saliera de su ensoñación._

 _[...]_

 _—Vamonos, Anneliese..._

 _—¡Nein~!¡Dejame, maldito ingrato!—se intento zafar de Gilbert.—¡Quiero a Emma!_

 _—Emma está con Vash, maldición._

 _—¡Quiero a Emma!¡No te quiero a ti, dejame!—gimoteó la austriaca._

 _—¡Quedate quieta, Anneliese Sophia!—le forcejeó él.—..entra al auto._

 _—¡No!_

 _—¡Entra, coño!_

 _—¡Que no mierda!_

 _El germano abrió sus ojos al ver ese vocabulario tan poco refinado que su Anne jamás había utilizado._

 _—¡Ya estarás contento!—lloriqueó la castañiza.—¡Ya deje de ser la aburrida Austria!_

 _Gilbert quedó mudo ante esa declaración. ¿Ella había hecho todo esto solo por él?. No podía ser, ni él se lo creía completamente._

 _No pudo pensar cuando la joven cayó dormida y antes de que toque suelo, la cargó._

 **9–Novena Manera:**

 _[HACE MUCHOS SIGLOS ATRÁS]_

 _—Maldito seas Hungría...—se quejó de dolor el niño albino._

 _—¿Todo bien?—pregunto una pequeña niña de vestido blanco y cabello castaño.—...¿Él volverá a atacar?—susurró asustada._

 _—¡Tonterías!—exaltó el teutón.—¡Ademas, yo jure que iba a protegerte de ese húngaro imbécil!—mostro una sonrisa al sujetar la mano de la pequeña recién creada Austria._

 _La niña sonrió:—Estoy muy agradecida contigo...y con Vash.—rie._

 _El niño hace un mojín mostrando celos_

 _—¡P-pero más contigo!_

 _—¡Que linda eres Anne!¡Seras una grandiosa esposa!_

 _—D-danke..—la pequeña saca una corona de flores y se la coloca a su caballero.—Gracias por todo, Gilbert.—le deja una beso en su mejilla._

 _El menor se ruboriza intensamente por ello, pero ensancha una gran sonrisa:—¡Todo por mi futura y asombrosa esposa!—la alza por los aires y le da vueltas, recibiendo risas encantadoras de la niña._

 _Entre los arbustos, un húngaro se retorcía de celos:—Malditn teutón con suerte.—parecia mascullar._

 _[ACTUALIDAD]_

 _—¡Rusia Imbécil!¡Quedate con tu pedazo de mundo!—gruño el fastidiado Prusia, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Era tarde y dudaba que su hermano o su esposa estuviesen despiertos.—¡El maravilloso yo ya está aquí!—se anuncia mientras va tirando rabias por la casa._

 _Avanza hasta la sala y lo que ve, le enternece. En el sofá había una delicada figura femenina, durmiendo apacible, aún con sus gafas de lectura puestas y un libro sobre su regazo._

 _El pruso sonríe al ver que realmente, Austria siempre le espera, como cuando él llegaba de las batallas y ella le aguardaba con una corona de flores, incluso si era de noche. Siempre, siempre esperaría._

 **10-Decima manera:**

 _Una linda mañana de sábado cruza por la casa germana. En el jardín, Alemania estaba arreglando algunas mesas, Italia preparaba algunos bocadillos mientras que Kugelmugel y Liechstenstein coloreaban en el patio._

 _—Vash está llendo a recoger a Emma.—anuncia el pruso, sentándose al lado de su novia, concentrada en su lectura._

 _Los ojos amatista de Anneliese muestran un brillo de alegría._

 _—Hace algún tiempo que no hablo con ella.—sonrie. Ella y la belga se habían vuelto grandes amigas._

 _El germano gruñe y la austriaca logró escucharlo._

 _—¿Que sucede?_

 _—¿No te enteraste?—murmuro algo enojado.—Lily tiene novio._

 _La mujer se ríe suavemente:—¿Ese es un problema?—encaja su fino entrecejo._

 _—¡¿Lo sabías?!_

 _—Me lo contó a mi y a Emma.—se encogió de hombros.—Es el joven hermano de Noruega, si no me equivoco._

 _—¡Pues no te equivocas!¡Es el hermano raro de Mathias!...ese islandés sin gracia.—chisto.—¡Pero si le hace algo, Vash y yo ya tenemos armamento de guerra con que aplastarlo!_

 _Anneliese, aún sonriente, niega con la cabeza:—Hablas como si fueras su padre. Ella estará bien, querido._

 _Gilbert se da cuenta del apodo con el que su pareja le llamó. En lugar de quejarse, formó una sonrisa socarrona._

 _—Y a simple vista parece que fueses su madre._

 _Austria se sonroja:—¡Q-que dices, Gilbert!¡Lily no es mi..._

 _—... Técnicamente, si, liebe.—sonrie pícaro.—Nosotros la criamos antes que Vash._

 _—Oh, Gilbert.—se acarició las cienes.—¿No crees que me basta contigo y Hugo?_

 _—¡Espera!—el hombre da un salto.—¿Estas diciendo que tu, Hugo y yo somos una asombrosa familia feliz?—se sonroja el albino._

 _—¿En que momento te lo he negado?_

 ***•*•*•***

Fue una cansada conferencia mundial, Francia e Inglaterra peleando, Daniel en las mismas con Rumánia, Italia llorando...entre otras tonterías que Anneliese quería ignorar. La Junta había durado mucho tiempo y necesitaba volver a casa.

Salió del plantel acompañada por Bélgica y Ucrania, con quiénes fortaleció lazos amicales independientemente de su trabajo. A la salida, Alemania le ofreció a llevarla a casa junto a su esposo e hijo.

—¡Señorita!—una voz muy conocida la esperó dentro de un auto, y en asiento trasero iba Kugelmugel, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

La austriaca sonrió también y alzó la mano. Ya no hacía falta que Ludwig la llevase a casa.

Pese a tantas cosas, dos polos opuestos aprendieron a ser felices juntos.

* * *

 **creo que esto de hacer a Anne Tsundere es algo tonto aunque ella es media Tsundere, sin embargo en los one shots de Nyo! Austria, no le he visto tan Tsundere, meh, yo la amo. Ahora, ¿kugelmugel es hijo de Prusia y Austria?, Algunas teorías dicen que si, debido a los genes o la desaparición de Prusia y el nacimiento de Hugo...o por los fics o lo parecido que es Kugel con ambos países, al menos en el físico nos recuerda vagamente a Gilbert. ¡Por cierto, si eres fann de tío Hitler, no me odies ni me vengas a buscar con tropas, hehehehe!, Aunque si viene Alemania, sois bienvenidos todos.**

 **He considera hacer una saga de «Diez maneras de demostrar cariño según...», y así. En mi lista personal están: Suiza, Romano, Seychelles, Inglaterra, Hong Kong, Nyo! Inglaterra, Suecia, Noruega y Nyo! Dinamarca. Mayormente personajes Tsundere o complicados, y también cuentan Nyos, heeheh, si están interesados me pueden decir ya que voy a poner en marcha este plan de «10 Maneras...», ojo, si quieren escribir uno, pueden hacerlo si me dan. Crédito debido. Y debo agradecer a la autora «Anni-X3» creo que así se llamaba, la cual hizo toda una saga de «Horoscopo» aquí en Hetalia y a la cual no he podido agradecer en el one shot AmeBela de «10 maneras », de hecho ella y esa saga me inspiraron para esto y ojalaaaa que dé resultado, bueno fuiste mi inspiración Anni x3, *Manda beso* 😘.**

 **¿Reviews o Hungría va con sartén a pedirlos?(¡Tu no te escapas Tobbiiiiii desgraciada!¡Si te digo a ti!)**

¡Besooos!

Atte: Takeshi Maki


End file.
